


Culture (Shut Up and Sit Down)

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first rule of telling Waver not to do something is to remember that it'll make him want it more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture (Shut Up and Sit Down)

For many reasons, Waver should have been relieved when Rider stopped him.

This was their fifth or so time together, making it Waver's fifth sexual experience at all. The first time was largely Rider's affair, with Waver nervous to even run his hands over his chest. The next few instances of sex involved him learning what he could do, what he liked and Rider liked. What he liked included having Rider touch him in all its myriad forms, and included tasting Rider.

Even before they started having sex, Waver had enjoyed their kisses. It was obvious that Rider knew what he was doing, much more than Waver at least. That warm mouth claiming his sent pleasant shivers down his spine. He didn't have much experience with kissing, but he knew that if the movement of his lips and then tongue felt half as good for Rider as it did for Waver, then Rider would definitely be willing to kiss him again.

Once the clothes started coming off of both of them, Waver found that while his kisses and licks to Rider's neck didn't draw out the same vocal reaction as Rider's attentions to his body, he enjoyed it for its own sake. There was some deeper connection involved in knowing the taste of his Servant's skin, more than the everyday physical contact he got from being picked up or pulled around. This was special, something that meant he'd risen in Rider's esteem.

He wasn't going to get his mouth near Rider's hairy chest. Compared to that, going down on him seemed less nervewracking. Obviously he'd never done it, but it couldn't be too difficult considering how popular it apparently was.

It wasn't as if he desperately needed it, so when Rider tugged him upwards, Waver didn't resist. He did have to ask, though, upon seeing Rider's bewildered expression. "What is it?"

"You shouldn't," Rider said simply, and distracted Waver from further questions with taking off his pants. That occupied Waver for the moment, but he didn't forget.

The problem with letting this alone was that Waver wanted it, partially because it was denied to him and partially because it just sounded good. Something like that was supposed to undo even experienced men. Besides that, Waver wanted more familiarity with Rider's body, more than having it in his hand or between his thighs would give him. He should have it and deserved it. If Rider had no serious objections, Waver would do what he wanted.

Finding out if his objections were serious... would be difficult. Waver didn't relish the idea of sitting down and talking to him about sex. That was probably the last thing he would ever willingly do. Going to the library and asking for help finding the books about sex didn't appeal either. At least if he specified sex in ancient Greece, no one would assume it was a personal question, probably.

Reluctantly, Waver turned to the internet. Compulsively deleting his history, he scoured search engines for cultural context. The sites agreed on most points, especially that being penetrated in any way, in Greece, made you inferior. It was acceptable for women and prostitutes, but between equals, it was shameful.

Knowing that Rider didn't want to demean him made Waver a little embarrassed, and strangely more determined to go through with this. Rider shocked him often enough that he could do the same.

After two solid weeks of checking websites for both history and technique, making sure he wouldn't embarrass himself more than he had to, Waver decided that he was ready. The next time Rider leaned down to kiss him, Waver willed his blush to die down as he responded, eager and accepting. So far so good.

Although he was certainly aware of what went on and participating, not too different from any of the times before, it was hard to focus on what was actually happening when he needed to prepare himself for what he planned to do and Rider's possible reactions. He didn't think that Rider would hurt him getting him to stop, but he might argue, and Waver would just have to argue back. Debates were never his specialty-

He snapped out of his thoughts when Rider flicked him on the forehead. "Focus on me, kid," Rider told him.

If he didn't have the courage now, after all his studying, Waver thought he wouldn't ever have it. Trying to keep his voice from shaking, he replied, "I am focusing on you. Sit down."

Rider blinked, before his smile widened. He flopped on the bed, waiting for Waver to keep going with this newfound boldness.

"Take off your trousers." They were already shirtless.

Done and done. Rider was always comfortable naked even when he was hard, while Waver usually felt like hiding or covering up. It was one of their many differences that Waver envied Rider for.

Waver settled on the bed in front of Rider. Stroking Rider was getting to be a reassuringly familiar sensation, and he could probably have passed everything before off as impatience. Rider might even clap him on the back for taking more charge, and Waver could live with the stinging. If he stopped at this-

No, that wasn't what he wanted. Although he was still blushing, and still felt like he had no idea what he was doing, he had no doubts about bending to lick the very tip of Rider's cock.

By normal standards, it wasn't an interesting taste. Mostly just like skin. It felt good to finally be doing it, though, and the texture underneath his tongue was unusual. Certainly different from the rest of his body. He mostly focused his tongue around the tip, trying to learn basics before doing anything fancy.

His own body was getting uncomfortable, but he could wait. He didn't think that he could get himself off at the same time, and he wanted Rider to do that for him, anyway.

Rider was speaking rapidly, something about him being stupid and doing needless things and something else that Waver couldn't focus on. He had prepared arguments for this, which had disappeared when pants had started coming off. Instead he just snapped, "Rider, shut _up_ ," before taking part of the head into his mouth. Rider stopped talking, instead breaking off in a groan.

It twitched every so often, particularly when Waver kept licking while he had it there. Waver hadn't really expected it to move without any visible effort from Rider, but it wasn't much - just something he noticed from sucking on it that he wouldn't have picked up on from just his hand. It was difficult for him, a beginner, to multitask sucking and licking, so he went with the latter to avoid accidentally biting him in the process. It felt like he couldn't fit very much in, but choking wasn't appealing, either. A few small movements of his head seemed to provoke a good reaction anyway.

Idly, Waver noticed that Rider had clenched his hands so tightly in the bedsheets that his knuckles had turned white and the sheets were beginning to tear. He was actually shaking. Waver didn't know if that was from the sensation or from the shock of him doing this when it went against what Rider had expected, but it was satisfying for him either way.

Waver had been playing with the head under his tongue a little while when a bitter taste began to fill his mouth. He pulled off of him, getting some come on his chin in the process. Scowling, he cleaned it up with a towel; he'd started leaving towels conveniently placed in the bedroom, considering Rider's propensity for sex. Speaking of...

Rider hadn't said anything coherent since Waver spoke to him, although he'd been louder than normal. When Waver turned his attention back, Rider was pointedly not looking at him, red-faced.

That reaction didn't seem to quite fit mortification, as far as Waver knew. "...You're embarrassed."

The Servant turned his head briefly in Waver's direction before immediately looking away again.

Waver's heart felt light, and for once he was the one grinning while the other blushed. "You _are_ embarrassed. I didn't know it was even possible for you to feel that emotion."

"Of course it is, when you do something like that. I told you-"

"You said I shouldn't." Waver's grin softened into a smile. "It's something I wanted to do, though, and aren't you the one who encourages me to act on my desires?"

Rider looked back over at him curiously. "Oh, I thought you didn't listen to me, Waver."

The teasing would have made him fluster normally, but Waver felt oddly content without even having come yet. "Sometimes your ideas aren't completely terrible. Only sometimes, though. Don't get egotistical about it."

Finally, Rider laughed.


End file.
